A Wish of All Time
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Dalam seminggu, besok, atau hari ini, atau bahkan saat ini juga; Kematian bisa menjemput mereka semua. Tidak ubahnya bagi Mikasa Ackermann. Rasa takut itu ada disana, namun ia hanya cukup cerdik untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Sampai saat ini paling tidak. ErenMika. Rated M for gore, blood, and future lemon. Setting: Eps.10-13.
1. Confession

Perasaan ini mendatanginya lagi. Bau darah...bau mayat...bau para titan. Bau asap, bau pembantaian, aroma 'ruang utama' santap masal, serta suara teriakan ketakutan dan horor.

Mikasa sebenarnya sudah biasa dengan itu semua. Namun ketika tubuhnya nampak rapuh tanpa perlengkapan perang seperti ini...jika diingat-ingat lagi, ini semua seperti mimpi buruk yqng tak pernah selesai.

Ia membiarkan air hangat shower membasuh habis seluruh bau amis yang menempel dari tubuhnya. Keringat, darah, liur para titan, air mata rekan-rekannya yang gugur; kulitnya serasa menjerit dengan sendirinya, menciptakan nuansa mencekam yang abnormal.

Ia tidak takut; oh, dia pemberani. Semua orang tahu itu. Bahkan Jean juga tak pernah mengingkarinya.

Namun...Mikasa hanya tidak tahu, apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika Eren 'kembali' meninggalkannya.

Kedua lengan Mikasa jatuh serta berayun pada kedua sisi tubuh berlekuk sempurnanya. Sisa-sisa busa sabun beraroma campuran bunga masih membuih dari tangannya. Padangannya menusuk ke lantai kamar mandi, memperhatikan berliter-liter air yang membentuk pusaran sebelum akhirnya tersedot lubang aliran.

Mikasa teringat pada kematian kedua orang tuanya... Mikasa teringat dengan nasib ibu angkatnya juga... Ia teringat dengan ratusan rekan-rekannya yang gugur dalam gelimang danau darah...

Lalu, Eren.

Ia memang tak melihat langsung kematian pemuda yang dimaksud. Namun Mikasa merasakan napasnya begitu sesak saat itu. Wajah Armin juga menjadi cermin yang memantulkan kejadian mengerikan tersebut, membuat Mikasa semakin kalap, hilang kendali; yang namun, menutup perasaan sebenarnya menggunakan topeng dingin serta profesional.

Ia selalu dikenal sebagai perempuan yang tenang dan memiliki kekurangan dalam berekspresi. Tapi sekarang, rekan-rekan seangkatannya telah mengerti, betapa emosionalnya 'kah perempuan bernama Mikasa Ackermann jika itu sudah menyangkut Eren Jäger. Ia kuat, namun dihadapan Eren ia merasa begitu lemah; selalu tak cukup kuat.

Ia ingin melindungi Eren; tak ingin ada lagi 'keluarga' yang meninggalkannya.

Tubuhnya mengejut.

Air hangat masih membasuh bersih tubuh Mikasa yang kini sudah nampak begitu halus dan tanpa cela. Aliran air menari dengan gemulai membelah tiap lekuk tubuhnya. Ia menggigit bibir, dan menjalankan tangannya ke bagian bawah perut. _Eren_,

_Eren_,

_Eren_,

Hingga hampir tak pernah Mikasa sadari sampai detik ini, keberadaan Eren begitu berarti bagi dirinya. Ia telah dan selalu melihat Eren melewati batasan kakak-beradik. Ia rela menumpahkan berapa literpun darahnya asalkan itu demi Eren.

Teringat akan Titan Eren yang mengamuk serta melindungi Mikasa dan yang lainnya, membuat si gadis semakin yakin bahwa kematian ada dimana-dimana. Kematian dirinya... Titan juga bisa mati, mereka tidak kebal; begitupula Eren. Mereka berdua bisa mati kapanpun juga, terpisah selamanya; bahkan detik ini.

Siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau esok ia masih akan hidup?

...Kalau Eren masih akan tetap berada disisinya?

Sisi kepala Mikasa menabrak dinding shower, mengingat rupa Eren dan bagaimana senyumannya itu selalu bisa mencerahkan suasana hati Mikasa. Sepasang jari-jemarinya masih belum bisa berhenti beraktifitas, terbawa aroma keberadaan Eren yang bisa ia ingat dengan sangat baik.

Walau kini mata si pemuda hanya diisi dengan pembalasan dendam dan genosida para titan, dimanapun dirinya berada disanalah rumah Mikasa; disanalah tempatnya bernaung serta beristirahat. Disanalah Mikasa merasa hidup.

Kejutan demi kejutan menyetrum seluruh bagian tubuhnya; sensasi yang lain daripada yang lain menyergapnya. Membuka mulutnya; pandangannya lemah, Mikasa mendesah basah, "...Eren,"

xxx

Dingin diluar untuk menutupi kehangatan didalam yang ia miliki terhadap Eren. Kekuatan unggul pada permukaan, namun kerapuhan fatal juga dapat ditemui di hati seorang Mikasa Ackermann.

Ia melihat Eren lebih seperti sosok pahlawan dalam hidupnya. Ketika ia tak memiliki tempat berpaling, Eren mengajak dirinya untuk 'pulang ke rumah.' Ah, kisah yang hampir berumur 11 tahun itu. Bagaimana Eren memerintahkan Mikasa untuk bertarung; bertarung untuk hidup.

Mulai dari hari yang ditakdirkan itu, ia bertarung untuk hidup; bertarung untuk hidup dan melihat Eren sekali lagi. Bertarung untuk hidup demi melindungi.

Ia hidup...demi Eren.

Entah sejak kapan filosofi 'bertarung untuk hidup' itu berevolusi, Mikasa tidak pernah sedikitpun menyadarinya. Ia hanya tersadar ketika Eren 'mati.' Itu membuat jiwa raga Mikasa terbakar oleh amarah, kesedihan, dan duka-membuatnya menyadari satu-satunya harta karun hidupnya yang paling berharga.

Ia bahkan tak peduli apa yang terjadi dengan para titan nantinya.

Hanya satu saja. Hanya satu saja; bagaimana agar dirinya bisa bersama Eren lagi. Bagaimana agar semuanya bisa kembali seperti dulu.

Mikasa kini telah berbalut dengan gaun malam berwarna merah muda.

Berulang kali ia memutar balikkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, ia tetap tidak bisa terlelap. Isi kepalanya begitu gelisah. Jangankan beristirahat, bayangan Eren yang lenyap dari sisinya kembali menghantui Mikasa. Beberapa kali hal ini terjadi padanya. Ini adalah episode PTSD* yang kembali menyerang dirinya selepas shock kematian Eren tempo hari. (*_Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder_)

Lantas ia melangkah keluar kamar, meninggalkan Sasha yang mendengkur dan bergumam 'ubi rebus' di bunker atas kasur mereka.

Mikasa melilitkan syal merahnya mengitari leher serta pundak, memberikan celah kosong untuk membiarkan udara malam memasuki lingkar lehernya. Kedua pipi serta hidungnya merona akibat udara dingin yang bertabrakan dengan hangat wajahnya. Kedua mata a_mber_ gelapnya memindai seluruh sisi lorong bernyalakan deretan lusinan obor.

Semuanya tengah terlelap.

Nampaknya hanya dirinya yang terjaga. Berada seorang diri seperti ini memang cukup menyenangkan untuk mempraktikkan hobinya berkontemplasi. Namun, kehadiran Eren mungkin akan disambut dengan lebih senangnya (selebar mungkin senyuman yang dapat wajah pasif itu berikan.)

"...Mikasa?" Panjang umur.

Si gadis terhenti. Ia nyaris saja tersandung jika saja pegangannya pada dinding berbatu tidak cukup kuat. "Mikasa...itu kau?"

Gadis yang dimaksud masih bersembunyi dibalik sisi tiang besar. Apakah sebaiknya keluar saja? Dia bahkan tak mengerti, kenapa sampai berepot-repot diri untuk berembunyi dan menghilangkan keberadaan dirinya.

Si gadis mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekatinya. "Aku bisa melihatmu...syal ini," Ketika sudah berada didekatnya, Eren meraih benda yang dimakud dan kembali menjatuhkannya ke dada si gadis. "Syal ini tidak akan pernah nampak berbeda dimataku sampai kapanpun juga."

Seperti biasa. Dengan senyuman yang luar biasa tipis, juga ekspresi datar tersebut, Mikasa menatap balik wajah pemuda yang dimaksud. "...Itu karena syal ini memang milik Eren."

"Jangan bicara bodoh." Respon si pemuda. "Syal ini sudah menjadi milikmu sejak hari itu."

Berdiri disana untuk beberapa detik, diiringi dengan orkestra jangkrik serta dengkuran burung hantu, baik Eren dan Mikasa hanya terdiam. Eren beralih jongkok dan menatap bulan di langit sana, sementara Mikasa berdiri sambil menyenderkan punggung pada dinding dibelakangnya.

Ini nuansa yang serupa ketika dulu mereka menunggu kepulangan sang ayah dari perjalanan jauh. Hingga pagi hari, bahkan, pada suatu waktu yang lain. Terkadang Eren mencibirkan wajah lantaran si ayah yang tak kunjung kembali dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan. Namun Mikasa dilain pihak, hanya mengeluarkan emosi pasifnya. "...Teringat dengan 'waktu itu,' ya?"

Senyuman merekah di wajah si pemuda. "Waktu itu...waktu itu aku begitu bodoh...naif." Eren menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Padahal cuma telat sehari, tapi setiap kali ayah pulang terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan...itu membuatku khawatir."

Mikasa memperhatikan cinta serta rasa sayang yang dimiliki Eren untuk sang ayah. Wajah tampak samping itu, senyuman mungil dari wajah yang kian dewasa tersebut. "Ngomong-ngomong," Suara si pemuda kembali memecah keheningan si gadis lulusan pertama akademi Recon Corps. "Pakaianmu saat ini mengingatkanku pada...Mikasa kecil dulu."

Bibir si gadis terpisah mungil, serta kedua matanya melebar satu-dua milimeter. Ia kini tengah mengenakan gaun malam tergerai lepas serta syal merah yang dibiarkan melilit longgar lehernya. Imagi tampilannya begitu mirip dengan dirinya saat kecil dulu. "O-oh, begitu...?"

Eren mengangguk. "Tidak bisa tidur?"

Pandangan Mikasa kembali fokus kemanapun dirinya dapat melirik. "...Sedikit. Butuh udara segar." Ia hanya tengah menimbang-nimbang, apakah tidak apa mengatakan perasaannya. Satu saja yang selalu terkunci dari diri Mikasa: isi hatinya. Eren adalah sumber traumanya, tapi,

Eren memilih untuk diam. Memberikan privasi demi saudari angkatnya. "Kalau Eren...?" Tanya dari Mikasa memecahkan lima detik keheningan.

"Mengapa tidak bisa tidur?" Kini Mikasa yang mengangguk. "...Entahlah. Begitu banyak yang dipikirkan."

"Seperti...?" Mikasa ingin mengobrol banyak dengan Eren, tidak ingin membiarkan kesunyian menenggelamkan mereka berdua.

"Ck...banyak. Kematian... Rekan-rekan yang gugur... Titan," Setelah mengucapkan subjek terakhir, Eren mengerutkan kedua alis matanya. "...Diriku,"

Mikasa melihat Eren yang meremas dada kirinya. Ini murni firasat, namun Mikasa menyadari si pemuda yang juga meremas 'kunci misterius' peninggalan ayahnya dibalik baju. Ia tersesat, ia tak mengerti, ia bingung. Sama bingungnya dengan Mikasa saat ini.

Melihatnya yang seperti itu, lantas si gadis ikut mencangkung diatas kedua kakinya. Mikasa kemudian menyentuhkan telapak mulusnya diatas punggung tangan Eren yang bertumpu pada ujung dengkul. "...Kau bersedih,"

Itu bukanlah pertanyaan maupun pernyataan. "Tidak, Mikasa. Aku...juga tak begitu mengerti...mungkin, lebih tepatnya kecewa." Eren kembali menatap kosong lapangan bersimbah cahaya bulan dihadapannya. "Kecewa pada diriku yang lemah...kecewa pada ayah,"

"Jangan...jangan kecewa pada beliau." Mikasa menjawab tegas. Pandangannya penuh akan determinasi. Jika ada satu hal yang ia mengerti, itu adalah bagaimana seorang ayah selalu memberikan yang terbaik demi anak-anaknya. Mikasa hanya mengerti itu hingga membuat hatinya sakit. "Ada jawaban yang telah disediakannya untukmu."

"...Aku tahu," Eren menggaruk sisi kepalanya lagi. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan Mikasa yang seolah bisa menggeledah hatinya. "Dasar kau ini,"

"Ada apa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Mikasa bertanya dengan spontan dan sopan.

"Tidak." Eren mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hanya saja...setiap kali kau bertanya padaku, kau selalu memberikanku 'tatapan itu.' Tatapan yang saat ini kau pasang."

Mikasa segera menarik dirinya, kembali bersender menghadap ke depan. Ia juga tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Menenggelamkan hidung serta mulut kebalik syal, tak tahu harus menjawab apa; ia hanya merasa tak enak. "Hei, bukannya aku tidak suka," Eren membuat Mikasa kembali menatapnya. "A-aku...err, aku belum pernah bilang ya? Aku suka dengan tatapan matamu. Setiap kali melihatnya, aku teringat dengan...tatapan ibu. Penuh perhatian dan...rasa sayang."

"...Aku menyayangimu."

Angin malam berhembus, menabrak mereka dari sisi Eren. Hingga beberapa detik yang lalu situasi dan kondisi disekitar mereka tidaklah penting. Namun tak ada lagi cahaya dari obor menyinari lorong ini. Situasi berubah gelap gulita jika saja tak ada rembulan di langit cerah diatas sana.

Di kegelapan malam, Eren bisa melihat wajah Mikasa bersinar. Kulit putih _oriental_-nya bersinar sehat dan merah redam menghiasi kedua pipinya. Sepasang mata berpupil coklat gelap membara miliknya selalu bisa membuat Eren terdiam. Sejuk dan hangat secara bersamaan. Aneh memang. Eren juga tak pernah ingat pernah bertanya seperti ini di dalam hatinya,

_Apa Mikasa memang secantik ini?_

Kedua bibir si gadis nampak begitu mungil namun berisi. Dengan pantulan dari rembulan diluar, bibir Mikasa nampak mengkilap. Walau umurnya 18, di mata Eren, sosok Mikasa tidaklah menjadi lain atau berbeda. Masih kelihatan begitu akrab dan tidak membuat aneh sama sekali. Ia masih bisa melihat kepolosan dan ketegasan tulus dari wajah Mikasa.

"...Ha?" Jika orang lain mendengar respon dari Eren, mungkin mereka akan berpikir bahwa ia tengah menghina pengakuan hati si gadis. Wajah Eren terpaku padanya.

"Aku menyayangimu."

"Mikasa?"

"Aku menyayangimu, Eren." Mikasa menggigit bibir bawahnya karena tetap tak mau diam.

Ia kembali mengingat perasaan ketika Eren tak berada disekitarnya. Hancur, terluka, putus asa, hampa. Disini, ia melihat Eren. Wajah serta kulit lengan yang terbakar matahari, kedua mata berwarna samudra nan tajam namun memiliki kelembutan milik Eren; Mikasa meraih lengan si pemuda dan menyentuhnya.

Bibirnya gemetar, namun ia kembali menggigitnya. Mikasa memberikan hukuman kembali kepada bibirnya karena juga sudah memperlihatkan kelemahannya secara terang-terangan.

Namun sekali lagi ia pikirkan, ia memang lemah jika dibandingkan Eren.

Bahkan disaat-saat dirinya telah tiada pun, ia tetap melindungi Mikasa dengan instingnya. Dia disana; namun tak dapat diraih.

Tubuh Mikasa semakin mendekat kearah saudara angkatnya. "Tolong maafkan aku, Eren, tapi,"

Mikasa meraih pipi Eren yang lain dan menyentuhkan bibirnya pada pipi terdekat si pemuda. Kedua bola mata Eren melebar, mulai menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi. "M-Mikasa,"

Dengan segera, si gadis _prodigy_ melepas keintimannya untuk segera berdiri. "Tunggu," Eren meraih pergelangan si gadis, kembali mendudukkannya. Punggung Mikasa sedikit terbentur pada dinding, mengakibatkannya mengeluarkan rintihan kecil.

"...M-maafkan aku, Eren, aku-aku,"

"Ada apa, Mikasa?" Eren tidak bisa melepas rona merah pada kedua pipi. Sama seperti yang Mikasa tampilkan di wajahnya saat ini. Namun perbedaannya, si gadis sama sekali tidak berani membalas tatapan lawan bicaranya. "Mikasa!"

"Aku tidak tahu," Suara Mikasa masih semulus angin malam, begitu lembut dan tanpa kontradiksi. Ia hanya mengeluarkan isi hatinya. "Aku tidak tahu, karena itu,"

"Tidak. Kau tahu, Mikasa," Eren menusukkan pandangannya pada tatapan bergetar Mikasa. Ia nampak geram. "Katakan padaku."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Mikasa merasa disudutkan oleh Eren. Ia merasakan tubuh dan pikirannya dikerubuni oleh jutaan Eren yang sama sekali tak bisa dihalaunya. Sekuat apapun ia ingin berpaling dan meninggalkan sahabatnya, ia tetap ingin kesana...dan memeluknya. Memeluknya erat, dan tak pernah dilepaskan lagi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Mikasa memberikan kesan kalau pernyataan barusan adalah isi beban hatinya selama ini. "Kau adalah keluarga terakhirku...kau adalah kakak angkatku... Aku menyayangimu,"

Air mata mulai membubul tinggi di pelipis bawah Mikasa. "...Aku tidak ingin kau menghilang...aku juga...aku juga kehilangan tujuan hidup dan makna hidup jika kau mati...seperti waktu itu. Aku ingin melindungimu. Aku ingin kau selalu ada disisiku, Eren."

"...Mikasa,"

"Aku mencintaimu, Eren."

~Bersambung

AN: Ini hanya project ringan. Seluruhnya ada tiga chapter dengan konklusi fic ini adalah one-shot. Tapi karena terlalu panjang saya bagi tiga. Fic sudah selesai tapi saya masih ingin dengar komentar readers.

Saya sengaja membuat Eren sedikit tenang disini, karena, satu: situasi juga sedang tenang dan dua, Eren sehabis recover dari perubahan titan 15 meter. Bisa dibilang ini hidden scenes antara episode 10-13. Yg jelas saya baru sampe episode 10, dan belum membaca manganya sama sekali. Setelah anime selesai, barulah mungkin saya akan ngikutin manga.

Ini mungkin cuma pendapat saya saja. Tapi saya tidak bisa melihat Mikasa sebagai orang yang dingin atau stoic. Terbukti dari setiap tindakannya di anime. Dia terbukti peka dengan sekitar, terutaman pada Eren dan Armin. Mikasa adalah perempuan yang emosinya keluar hanya secara terbatas. Ini mungkin bisa diakibatkan PTSD yang muncul akibat kematian kedua orang tuanya dulu. Singkat kata, walau ekspresinya datar seperti itu, Mikasa masihlah merupakan seseorang yang peka dan bisa merasakan perasaan serta rasa sakit hati.

Shingeki no Kyojin are owned by Isayama and related producers and Studio.


	2. Separation

Luar biasa. Readers dan reviewers fandom ini benar2 supportive. Walaupun fandom ini kecil, pengisinya bersahabat dan begitu cinta dengan seriesnya. Karena itu sehari kemarin saya mereview ulang chapter 2, dan memutuskan untuk menyempurnakan serta memperpanjang fic ini menjadi empat chapter.

Chapter ini cukup sulit karena secara keseluruhan isinya berbeda TOTAL dengan versi pertama. Versi pertama abal banget, saya agak kikuk dg pengkarakteran Eren. Setelah selesai keempat chapter dari fic ini, akan saya pos juga chapter 2 Ver. 1.0 itu biar bisa dinikmati sedikit fluff nya. Enjoy reading and don't put your hope high for the hippy happy in this chapter. Look at the title.

2

Separation

_Kenapa jantungku terasa sesak?_

_Tidak seperti ini...aku menyayanginya, tapi...tapi tidak seperti ini._

Ketika Eren kembali mendapatkan kuasa penuh atas pandangannya, ia menguatkan indera kesadarannya. Ia akhirnya kembali ke kenyataan.

Sepasang mata amber gelap Mikasa menyambutnya. Kedua mata setengah sayu si gadis, juga sepasang alis dan bibir mungil yang berkilau akan lipgloss merah membalas pandangan beku Eren.

Tidak. Tidak. Eren tidak bermaksud keji. Tapi, ini hanya terlalu kejam untuk benak berpola pikir sederhananya.

"E-Eren...?" Mikasa menyadari Eren yang sudah mulai berdiri diatas kedua kakinya. Jantung si gadis terpompa cepat melihatnya. "Eren!"

Pemuda itu tidak menengok balik. Ia berjalan semakin jauh ke kedalaman kegelapan ujung lorong di depan sana. Mikasa ingin meneriaki nama pria yang menarik mundur dirinya tersebut. Namun suaranya tak keluar sedikitpun. Seolah dadanya menahan aliran udara yang berusaha ia muntahkan keluar. Berat dan...menyesakkan.

_Mengapa,_

Mikasa bagaikan patung yang dipahat tidak pada tempat yang tepat. Ia menurunkan lengannya yang berusaha meraih pemuda tersebut; meletakkannya keatas paha.

_Mengapa rasanya seperih ini?_

Tapi tidak usah khawatir. Ia bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Karena dia adalah Mikasa Ackermann, lulusan terbaik akademi militer. Dia bisa tegar. Dia bisa terus kuat. Dia dilatih untuk tahan banting. Diluar dugaan penglihatan orang-orang awam, tubuh Mikasa sudah ditempa untuk menahan rasa sakit. Dan sejauh ini, ia memang telah membuktikannya.

_Perih,_

Sampai saat ini, paling tidak. Batinnya sebagai perempuan tak bisa berkuat-kuat diri lebih dari yang ia alami. Mikasa seperti mendengar ada yang pecah dari dalam hatinya.

Mikasa membenamkan wajahnya pada rangkulan tangan. Ia membasahi dengkulnya dengan derasnya air mata. Hasil likuidasi sejernih kristal kedua yang ia alirkan semenjak kejadian sebelas tahun silam. Ini menyakitkan. Hanya dalam beberapa hari ini ia menangisi dua kali 'kepergian' Eren.

Ini jauh mengherankan dari yang sudah si gadis oriental pikirkan sebelumnya.

_Dimana wajahku?_

_Dimana wajahku jika bertemu dengannya lagi?_

_Mengapa...aku sampai sembrono seperti ini hingga sampai melibatkan perasaan?_

Orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai petarung berdarah dingin. Mereka tak pernah melihat Mikasa sebagai gadis berperasaan. Hanya dari wajahnya saja, semua orang sudah tahu bahwa ia adalah perempuan yang teguh pada prinsip dan tanggung jawab.

Mikasa menutup kedua matanya, menyenderkan kepala ke dinding di belakangnya. Ia mengerang pelan dibalik gelapnya tirai lorong asrama para prajurit. Hanya ia yang dapat mendengar lolongan anjing betinanya. Ia terus berusaha untuk mengecilkan volume suaranya. Karena sehebat dan sejenius apapun dirinya, ia memiliki kebiasaan untuk selalu mengunci rapat-rapat kerapuhan ini.

Namun erangan itu berubah menjadi semakin dalam dan berat seraya dirinya merasakan perih yang semakin nyata. Ia menggigit bibirnya lagi, berusaha membungkam kebodohannya. Namun kali ini dengan perasaan muak. Ia muak. Ia sungguh muak pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekian lama ia mempertahankan persahabatan dan persaudaraan dengan Eren. Namun hanya dalam selang beberapa menit...Mikasa merasa tak mengenali tatapan Eren lagi.

Mikasa tak pernah berprasangka buruk kepada siapapun. Jadi dia hanya membenci dirinya sendiri.

-o0o-

Yang pertama menyadarinya adalah Connie.

Namun pemuda berkepala plontos tersebut hanya menceritakannya kepada Sasha. Ia pikir ada yang aneh dengan hubungan Eren dan Mikasa belakangan ini. Ketika Connie benar-benar positif dengan dugaannya, ia melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Kau yakin tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka?"

Andalkan Sasha untuk memakan kentang rebus sebanyak dua buah sekaligus didalam mulutnya. "Ahu hihahk hahu aha hang hau hahahahn,"

Connie cuma memasang wajah datarnya. Ia seharusnya tahu kalau Sasha tidak bisa diajak bicara ketika sedang makan. Malas memberikan responnya, ia membiarkan si gadis berkepang kuda itu untuk melanjutkan makannya.

Namun pandangan cemas Connie kini tertuju pada Eren yang duduk berjauhan dengan Mikasa.

Biasanya mereka akan duduk bersebelahan pada saat makan siang. Ia sendiri tidak pernah melihat kedua orang yang dimaksud berjauhan lebih dari sepuluh meter. Jika Eren adalah sang majikan, maka Mikasa adalah agen pekerja gelap yang selalu berembunyi dibalik bayang-bayang tuannya. Situasi mereka berdua sudah seperti ini kurang lebih dalam seminggu, dan si botak mulai merasakan kejanggalan ini dua hari yang lalu.

Armin masih belum menyadarinya, sepertinya, kelihatan dari bagaimana ia masih makan dengan lahapnya disebelah Eren.

"Ah~ kenyangnya! Apa tadi, gundul?"

"Jaga kata-katamu, cewek kentang."

"Hei!" Respon Sasha, sedikit tersinggung.

"Aku tanya, apa kau tidak melihat keanehan dari Mikasa...? Kau 'kan satu kamar dengannya atau semacamnya," Connie membiarkan teman perempuannya berpikir sejenak. Sasha kini telah memasuki mode 'berpikir-biar-kelihatan-pintar.'

Ketika sudah memakan waktu cukup lama demi jawaban yang diharapkannya, Connie menyela. "Apa saja yang terlintas. Kau tidak berniat berpikir seharian, 'kan, ngomong-ngomong?"

"Tidak ada. Semuanya nampak seperti biasa saja. Kecuali Mikasa yang kadang-kadang menawarkanku kentang rebusnya-hah!?"

"A-ada apa? Aku tahu memang ada yang aneh!" Connie terkejut.

"Ini masalah serius! Mikasa tidak pernah memberikanku jatah kentangnya sebelum ini! Tapi, kenapa sekarang-"

Connie berani bersumpah kalau teman-teman sesama pejuangnya di kafetaria mendengar kepala sekeras besinya menghancurkan meja makan. _Gadis ini...mengerikan dalam berbagai arti,_

Akhirnya Connie tak mendapatkan apapun.

-o0o-

Setiap kali Eren melirik kearah Mikasa, biasanya ia akan mendapatkan tatapan lembut sebagai balasan. Bagaimana kedua mata coklat gelap membara Mikasa bergerak dengan lembutnya kearah Eren; bagaimana perpaduan kecantikan wajah itu membalas tatapannya.

Ya, Eren?

Ada apa, Eren?

Si pemuda hanya bisa mendengar suara lembut Mikasa dan membayangkan rupa berparas lembut milik Mikasa menyambutnya didalam benaknya. Mikasa memberikan tatapan sayunya; terfokus hanya pada Eren. Alam bawah sadar Eren 'pun, secara insting, menikmati segenap perhatian yang ditumpahkan Mikasa padanya-

_Sial_.

_Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan?_

_Apa aku sudah menyakiti Mikasa?_

_...Aku sudah menyakitinya...ya?_

Eren mengernyitkan giginya. _Aku menyayanginya. _Tapi, lanjut Eren, hanya dengan menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik. Cukup sebatas itu.

Namun ketika Eren memikirkannya lagi dengan kepala dingin, ia tahu kalau ia sudah menyakiti perasaan Mikasa. Eren mengerti bahwa ia sudah benar-benar menyia-nyiakan keberanian yang dikumpulkan Mikasa untuk mengatakan hal tersebut kepadanya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti membenci dirinya sendiri.

_Aku sudah menyakitinya. Apa-apaan!?_

Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas perasaan 'cinta' Mikasa yang seperti 'itu.' Mereka berdua adalah saudara. Walau tidak berhubungan darah, namun Eren selalu menghargai hubungan yang ia miliki dengan Mikasa. Ia selalu menganggap Mikasa sebagai sanak sedarahnya sendiri.

_Ini membuatku gila... Rasa bersalah ini... Hati iblis ini. Tapi semua ini harus kulakukan agar tak ada yang terluka. _

Eren sudah belasan tahun hidup bersama dengan Mikasa. Jika ada satu hal yang begitu ia mengerti, itu seharusnya adalah perasaan Mikasa.

Setelah dipikir-pikir kembali (khusus dalam situasi memuakkan seperti ini), ternyata ia benar-benar menyayangi Mikasa. Ia menyayangi Mikasa melebihi apa yang si gadis mungkin pikirkan saat ini.

_Aku sudah menyakitinya._

Awalnya memang Eren yang menjauhi Mikasa untuk sementara. Namun ketika dirinya menyadari bahwa mereka harus membicarakan ini semua, kini giliran Mikasa yang menjauhinya. Semuanya menjadi begitu membingungkan dan mengesalkan. Ditambah lagi, seminggu kehampaan ini membuat mereka bagaikan menjadi orang asing terhadap satu dan lainnya.

Eren sebenarnya sadar dengan sifat kekanakannya dan bagaimana semuanya ini dimulai oleh dirinya sendiri. Tapi kini ia merasa harus berbicara dengan gadis yang sulit diraih tersebut.

Benar. Semuanya berubah beku diantara keduanya.

_Aku sudah menyakitinya._

Ia ingin semuanya bisa kembali seperti dulu...tapi bagaimana? Apakah hubungan mereka bisa sedinamis dulu lagi? Apa mereka bisa memulai dari nol lagi? Mencoba melupakan batasan kakak-beradik yang menjadi momok pola pikir sederhana Eren? Apa itu yang Mikasa dan dirinya harapkan? Akankah itu berhasil?

_Tapi aku sudah menyakiti perasaannya._

Ia menggemertakkan tangannya dengan kuat. Meja makannya mulai bergetar akan gemuruh amarah hati Eren. Pada saat itu beberapa prajurit menyadari tingkah tersebut dan lantas melihat kearahnya. Kedua matanya nampak berubah hijau misterius. Kepalanya mulai beruap walau hanya sedikit. Dia akan berubah menjadi titan.

_Aku sudah menyakitinya. _Suara itu terus datang dan menghantuinya. Kesabarannya telah bocor, semakin lama amarah dan keputusasaan itu memakannya hidup-hidup.

**"DIAM!"**

_Aku sudah menyakitinya._

**"DIAM!"**

Napas Eren kembali memburu. Ia berdiri dengan seketika dari duduknya. Seluruh aktifitas disekitarnya berhenti; semua prajurit bersiaga dengan segala macam hal yang bisa saja terjadi sebentar lagi. Pada kenyataannya memang tidak seluruh prajurit mempercayai dirinya.

Eren melangkah mundur, tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Piring lempengan miliknya terjatuh ke lantai, menumpahkan sup serta campuran roti di dalamnya.

"Oi oi, apa-apaan ini?!" Seorang kadet merespon dengan paniknya.

"T-tidak tahu, tapi...bocah titan itu tiba-tiba mengamuk,"

Para prajurit mulai menjauh dari lokasi Eren. Tak satu dua orang juga yang segera melarikan diri dari aula makan. Mereka yang cukup berani masih bisa berdiri di sudut-sudut ruangan.

Eren meremas kepalanya, berusaha menekan amarahnya yang tak terbendungkan. "E-Eren,"

"Armin?" Suara Eren terdengar serupa seperti ketika pertama kali baru tersadar dari pingsannya tempo hari. Saat itu ia berkata, 'bunuh.' Ekspresi tersebut nampak begitu kosong seolah sudah tak memiliki kesadaran waras lagi. Terkesan kalau Eren benar-benar akan membunuh mereka semua.

"Oi, Armin!" Connie berdiri merapat bersama dengan rekan-rekan sejawatnya: Reiner, Annie, Jean, dan Sasha, bersiaga kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang membahayakan terjadi. "Kemari!"

"Tidak...semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Si pemuda berambut pirang membalas. "Ya, 'kan Eren?"

"Ah...ya, maaf," Eren kembali tersadar.

_Mikasa...mana Mikasa?_

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Eren untuk menemukan gadis yang dimaksud. Tidak hanya Eren saja, tapi Jean dan prajurit yang lain juga terkejut setengah mati melihat Mikasa berdiri disebelah mejanya dalam hening. Beberapa meter dari lokasi Eren, ia melihat Eren dengan tatapan dingin tak berekspresi. Tangannya bersiaga di pinggang untuk meraih pedang.

Bukankah itu tatapan yang ia tunjukkan ketika melihat seekor titan dan hendak membunuhnya?

Eren mulai mendapatkan ketenangannya kembali. Namun sorot mata Mikasa itu membuat hatinya gundah, terpukul, dan hancur. Disana ia berdiri membalas tatapan Mikasa dengan kedua matanya yang nampak kelelahan. Belum lagi napasnya yang memburu tak menentu.

_Apa tatapan Mikasa ini benar adanya? Apa dia ingin membunuhku?_

Eren menggemertakkan gigi-giginya, rahangnya nampak menguat seolah hendak dihancurkannya. Tatapan mereka berdua beradu; Eren yang dipenuhi dengan amarah serta tanda tanya dan tatapan dingin misterius Mikasa yang menghalangi si pemuda untuk menggeledah isi hatinya.

**"KATAKAN SESUATU, SIAL!"**

Armin menutup kedua telinganya, mengernyitkan giginya. Seluruh prajurit nampak melompat dari atas pijakkannya secara harfiah. Keterkejutan itu juga tidak dibatasi kepada mereka, kedua mata Mikasa 'pun seolah hendak lepas dari soketnya. Untuk sekelebat, alis matanya mengkerut dan nampak mengiba serta memohon.

Mikasa tahu benar kalau yang barusan ditujukan kepadanya.

"E-Eren!"

Pemuda yang dimaksud menampar tangan Armin. Eren tetap tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Mikasa. "...Katakan sesuatu, Mikasa,"

Nada suaranya hancur. Seperti anak kecil yang seusai melepaskan tantrum kekanakan, ia melemas dengan sendirinya. "Katakan sesuatu," Ucapnya lagi.

Barulah pada saat ini raut Mikasa berubah 180°. Ia segera beralih dari ruang makan, menggunakan perangkat multiaxial untuk terbang ke tempat yang lebih tinggi.

Eren mulai mendapati napas normalnya kembali. "Eren, apa yang terjadi-dengan kalian berdua, maksudku?"

Connie menyusul Armin sembari menghampiri mereka berdua. "Benar. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada." Eren berusaha meraih napas dalam. Ia harus berbicara dengan Mikasa. Harus.

"Eren Jäger," Semuanya yang masih berada didalam aula makan menoleh kearah pintu masuk.

"K-kopral kepala Levi!" Seluruh prajurit memberikan hormat mereka.

"Kau memalukan," Ujar Levi, pertamanya, memasang wajah setengah malas. "Kau pikir tempat ini taman bermainmu, berteriak-teriak seperti itu? Skors satu hari. Segera kembali kamarmu! Serahkan perangkatmu, semuanya; aku tidak ingin mendengar keributan lagi."

"T-tapi-!"

"Sekarang!"

-o0o-

Semuanya ribut-ribut diluar kamar. Eren bisa mendengarnya dengan baik. Meski baru terjaga, dia bisa langsung menyadari sekitarnya.

Eren melangkah turun dari kasurnya, berjalan kearah pintu masuk. "Hei ada apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepadanya, si penjaga kamar menolehkan kepala. "Para titan menyerang sumber aliran air menuju Wall Rose dan Wall Sina."

"Apa?!" Tensi Eren naik dengan drastis. Dia harus keluar dari kamar ini. "Apa sudah ada yang dikerahkan?"

"Tim yang dipimpin Prajurit Dua Ackermann sudah bergerak lebih dulu karena posisi mereka berpatroli dekat dengan tkp. Bala bantuan Garrison tengah dikerahkan."

_Mikasa!?_ "Bagaimana bisa kalian baru bergerak?!" Si penjaga yang notabenenya mengetahui kekuatan Eren untuk menjelma menjadi titan, dibuat mengalihkan wajah atas kendali rasa takut. "...Kau lebih baik mengeluarkan aku, atau...kalian harus memecah perhatian kalian menjadi dua,"

Jelas saja salah satu anggota Garrison tersebut gemetar ngeri mendengarnya. Ia mengambil kunci dan membukakan pintu kamar Eren. Tanpa berterima kasih, si pemuda meraih kerah si penjaga, menyerang perutnya menggunakan dengkul, dan melancarkan _hook_ cepat pada pipi kanan. Eren menggeledah perangkat multiaxial pria malang itu, mengenakannya dan dengan segera terbang keluar jendela.

-o0o-

_Eh...?_

_Bagaimana bisa aku lengah seperti ini?_

"Kapten Ackermann!"

"Bantu, kapten Ackermann! Cepat!"

Seluruh anggota tim berpencar dan mencoba mengerubuni titan 15 meter yang tengah menggenggam tubuh tak berdaya Mikasa. Namun sergapan dari beberapa titan lain menghalangi mereka semua.

Sepasang pedang silet si gadis tersembunyi dibalik tangan titan itu, membuatnya hanya dapat meronta-ronta sebisanya. "Akh...!"

_Eren,_

_Eren,_

Usaha Mikasa untuk memberontak malahan membuat si titan semakin semangat untuk meremas tubuh lemah si gadis. Energinya semakin lenyap, ia tak kuasa memberikan perlawanan lebih dari ini. "Er...ren,"

Titan bertubuh tambun tersebut membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Saking abnormalnya mulut menjijikkan yang dimilikinya tersebut, ia bisa menelan Mikasa hanya dalam sekali mangap. Mikasa meluncur di lidah si titan, tak bisa menemukan apapun yang bisa ia jadikan pegangan. Semuanya begitu licin, persis seperti perasaan mendebarkan yang meluncur ke dasar lambungnya. Dan ironisnya, kini ia yang meluncur ke lambung secara harfiah.

_Aku lengah. Tapi...karena apa?_

Momen antara hidup dan mati ini terasa begitu lambat berjalan. Sama seperti perasaannya ketika melihat kapten Ian mati, walau lambat, semua berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Mungkin memang seperti ini rasanya dihampiri Kematian. Serasa diiris dengan silet secara perlahan dan begitu intim. Daging yang terkoyak perlahan-lahan akan terasa perih, semakin perih, dan terus. Dan terus. Dan terus.

_Mungkin...karena sudah tak memiliki tujuanlah manusia melemah. Seandainya aku mati terhormat seperti kapten Ian, mungkin akan terasa lain kematian ini. Seandainya aku mati demi melindungi Eren, mungkin rasanya akan membanggakan juga._

Persis ketika ia melihat syal merah milik Mikasa terbawa angin, keluar dari dalam mulut titan tersebut, Eren tak bisa menahan jeritan histeris penuh horornya. Mulut si titan kini telah tertutup, melepehkan syal berwarna darah milik Mikasa. Terbawa angin dengan bebas, namun tanpa adanya si pemilik yang tersenyum akrab serta lembut kepadanya.

Eren melihatnya. Di masa depan, ia melihat dirinya dan Armin berdiri bersebelahan. Mereka menyaksikan pemandangan megah diluar gerbang; melihat barisan pegunungan, lautan air garam, dan dataran es. Namun Eren merasa kosong. Ada satu bagian hati serta dirinya yang tertinggal di balik gerbang, di dalam perut titan.

**"MIKASA-!"**

_Kupikir...Eren sudah menjadi seseorang yang kuat. Karena dia sudah tak memerlukan perlindunganku lagi...maka aku sudah tak memiliki alasan untuk hidup. _

_Aku hidup untuk Eren. Jika tidak bisa...maka,_

AN: Yea, squad leader Ian surprisingly a round and excellent character. I do enjoy every moment of him and Mikasa.


	3. Revelation

Chapter sebelumnya bisa saya bilang lumayan sukses. Tapi masih ada yang off, sedikit. Maaf meninggalkan kalian dengan cliffhanger. Tapi akhirnya jadi seru kan? Jangan lupa cek chapter 2 ver 1.0-nya kalau update. dibawah ada polling penting. Enjoy, all.

3

Revelation

Mikasa berlari dari satu atap ke atap lainnya. Ia melompat ke tengah udara sebelum menembakkan sepasang tali kabel dari kedua sisi pinggangnya. Ia berayun dengan begitu gemulai, berselancar di udara dan membelah asap bekas penghancuran. Mikasa memberikan dua putaran vertikal di udara, dan akhirnya kembali berayun dari gedung ke gedung dengan lihainya.

Sudah ratusan kali ia melakukan hal ini, tapi mengapa kedua pegangannya terasa begitu lemah?

Alisnya mengkerut, dan ia kembali menggigit bibirnya. _Eren_. Sudah pasti akar permasalahannya adalah Eren. Selalu Eren.

Satu minggu ini Mikasa seakan tak merasakan dirinya hidup di dunia. Walau terkadang kekonyolan Sasha bisa menghiburnya, setiap kali ia sendiri, itu adalah saat-saat dimana ia berpikir bahwa ia sesungguhnya hanyalah seorang gadis sebatang kara.

Sebesar apapun ia menaruh rasa persaudaraan pada Eren, si pemuda yang dimaksud tak menghiraukannya lagi. Pria itu kuat; jika mau jujur, sebenarnya Mikasa mengakuinya. Tapi...tapi, ia membutuhkan alasan untuk tetap hidup.

Genggamannya melemah lagi. Mikasa mendarat dengan kasar, berusaha keras mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Ia berdiri tegak menatap area dibawah pengawasannya.

_Dingin. Padahal belum malam,_

Ia tak bisa menghiraukan bisikan kejam hatinya. Mikasa merasa sendiri untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. Ia kehilangan segalanya. Ia kehilangan alasan untuk hidup.

Apakah masih ada alasan bagi dirinya untuk terus berjuang?

"Lapor, kapten Ackermann!" Salah satu kadet regu Mikasa memberikan hormat dengan memukulkan kepalannya di dada. "Beberapa titan terlacak tengah bergerak menuju aliran turbin pembangkit listrik untuk area dibalik Wall Rose dan Wall Sina. Lokasi berada di tenggara distrik Jronn! Mohon, berikan perintah!"

_Titan? Atas dasar apa mereka bergerak kesana? Apakah masih ada manusia disana?_

"Ada berapa?"

"Ada dua belas titan kelas kecil, dan delapan titan berukuran 15 meter!"

Mikasa memikirkan strateginya masak-masak. Itu jumlah yang tidak akan pernah bisa diurus oleh timnya sendiri. Belum lagi badan seluruh prajurit mendingin secara tiba-tiba. Dia tidak bisa bilang kalau dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Maksudnya, apa yang bisa enam orang lakukan melawan 20 monster raksasa?

Lalu serangan mendadak ini juga tidak bisa dianggap remeh. _Apa ada lubang, sehingga para titan bisa menerobos distrik di tenggara Trost? _Terlebih lagi, jika pembangkit listrik menerima kerusakan, akan memakan waktu beberapa hari untuk dibetulkan. Itu bukanlah tugas mudah bagi kadet dan Garrison, menghalau titan selama berhari-hari.

Kami tidak bisa kehilangan oran lebih banyak lagi.

Mikasa menggigit bibirnya dan menetapkan hati. "Kita akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka," Terdengar desakan napas penuh akan rasa gentar bawahannya. Tim sementara Mikasa terdiri dari enam kadet termasuk dirinya. Ia membalikkan tubuh ke sisa anggota regunya. "Satu orang segera melapor, dan minta bala bantuan dari Garrison. Sekarang! Semakin cepat, semakin baik."

"Baik, kapten!" Melihat salah satu anggotanya beralih dari tim, Mikasa menatap sisa keempat rekannya.

"Kita akan ke pembangkit listrik. Tanamkan pikiran kalau kita datang bukan untuk bertarung." Jelasnya. "Kita akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua, dan aku minta salah satu dari kalian menyelidiki bagian dalam plta. Selamatkan sebanyak mungkin manusia selagi kami mengalihkan perhatian para titan!"

Dengan itu, mereka semua segera bergegas.

Meski nampak begitu tenang diluar namun, isi hatinya bagaikan diporak-porandakan puting beliung. Ini adalah taruhan besar. Ia harus melindungi anggota timnya.

"Kapten!" Seorang anggota regunya bersorak. Teropong dua-mata digenggamnya pada satu tangan. "Para titan itu hanya mengejar mayat-mayat manusia yang berada disekitar plta! Tak ada keberadaan manusia hdup yang terdeteksi! Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa mereka akan merusak bangunan!"

Mikasa mengangguk, ia bisa bernapas lega. "Bagus. Kita mundur sekarang!" Pada dasarnya kota-kota diluar Wall Sina memang sudah tak berpenduduk lagi. Tapi selalu tak ada yang salah untuk mengecek keberadaan manusia di area yang ditinggalkan. "Salah satu dari kalian segera beritahukan Garrison untuk membatalkan penyerangan. Situasi masih dibawah kendali."

"Baik, kapten!"

Alhasil, menyadari bau manusia 'segar,' hanya satu titan kecil dan dua titan kelas 15 meter yang mengejar mereka. Sisanya tengah menyantap bangkai sisa manusia.

Mikasa dan sisa tiga anggota timnya mulai bersiap untuk terbang menjauh dari tkp. Tapi,

"K-kapten! Dua titan 15 meter mulai berlari mengejar kita!"

Teriakkan panik dari anak buahnya membuat Mikasa memutar tubuh. Ia mengernyit ngeri. Mempercepat gerak fungsi kelima inderanya, Mikasa bersiap terbang lebih jauh. "Tipe abnormal...?! Jangan hiraukan mereka! Segera mundur, cepat!" Jika bertarung, mereka hanya akan mengundang perhatian titan lainnya.

Mikasa menembakkan tali pencakar tembok, berniat melarikan diri. Jika saja teriakan penuh horor tidak membuatnya membatalkan penerbangan, mungkin ia sudah akan segera sampai di markas Garrison terdekat.

Mikasa berputar, menembakkan kedua tali ke lengan salah satu titan berbadan tambun yang saat ini tengah meremas rekan setimnya. "Kapten, tunggu!" Sorak rekannya yang lain.

Mikasa berayun dan menebaskan sepasang pedang siletnya ke lengan si raksasa. Bawahannya yang sempat tertangkap berhasil mendarat, namun...pegangan Mikasa pada gagang pedang melemah, membuatnya grogi pada pendaratan. Karena pelatuk yang ia tembakkan tidak cukup kuat, Mikasa tidak bisa dibawa terbang menjauh oleh peralatannya. Ia terjebak di atas lengan titan.

Mikasa mengutuk dari balik napasnya. Wajahnya memucat penuh akan horor. Kedua matanya terbelakak lebar, dan mulutnya ternganga tak percaya. Ia sadari secara penuh, wajah raksasa sudah mengintip dari balik punggungnya, tersenyum kosong seolah menertawakan usaha percuma si lulusan teraik akademi. _Eren. _

_Eren,_

_Tolon-_

Tubuh Mikasa diremas oleh titan setinggi lima belas meter. Kepalanya mendongak ke langit, menjerit kesakitan. "Akh-!"

"Kapten Ackermann!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Selamatkan kapten Ackermann! Cepat!"

-o0o-

Eren pikir ia sudah melihat semuanya. Sudah cukup dengan semuanya.

Ibundanya...diangkat oleh titan berwajah busuk, mendapati tubuhnya dipatah menjadi dua; ingatan paling mengerikan yang Eren miliki. Semua memori tentang ibunya bergerak kilat seperti sekelebat kereta kuda yang melintas cepat dihadapannya.

Jantungnya berhenti, melihat syal merah milik Mikasa terbang terbawa angin berduka ke langit berawan. Eren berlutut pada salah satu genteng. _Tidak. _

_Tidak. Sudah cukup._

_Jangan lagi._

Eren menjambak rambutnya akan frustasi. Ia menggeram kesal penuh akan amarah yang dapat dipancarakan umat manusia.

Momen terakhirnya dengan sang ibunda adalah dengan pertengkaran dikarenakan kekeraskepalaan pemuda itu. _Mengapa aku tidak berubah? Dalam lima tahun ini... Apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

_Mengapa?_

Eren meneteskan air matanya, napasnya seolah dicuri. Jantungnya panas. Kedua telinganya berdenging ngilu. _Mikasa,_

_Mengapa momen terakhirku dengan Mikasa juga harus dilalui dengan pertengkaran?_

**"HOOOWAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGGGHHH!"**

Prajurit dibawah kepemimpinan Mikasa menutup kedua telinga mereka. Cahaya serta uap panas terpancarkan dari dalam tubuh Eren. Teriakannya membelah udara. Teriakannya membelah langit. Teriakannya mencapai surga.

**"KEMBALIKAN MIKASA," **Eren berteriak semakin lantang. **"KEMBALIKAN MIKASA-KU, SAMPAH!"**

Eren menggigit tangannya dengan kekuatan yang tak pernah ia gunakan selama ini untuk berubah menjadi titan. Awalnya memang terasa sakit, tapi emosi ini, rasa kehilangan ini, perasaan cukup yang tak bisa diungkapkan; Eren hanya tak ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintainya lagi.

Ia tak ingin Mikasa menghilang dari hidupnya.

Lolongan Eren semakin nyata. Wujud titan muskular yang lain daripada yang lain menggeram dan mengaum ke langit.

Titan Eren melompat ke udara, menyiapkan tangannya untuk menyerang titan yang menelan Mikasa bulat-bulat.

_Kumohon, Mikasa,_

_Bertarunglah! Bertarunglah!_

_Jangan menyerah, bertarunglah!_

Lengan panjang titan Eren menerobos masuk kepala titan tambun tersebut. Tak menghiraukan apapun penghalangnya, Eren menghancurkan kepala si titan. Isi kepala dan darah muncrat membanjiri wajah Eren. Namun tangannya masih terus menerobos lambung lawannya. Lebih dalam, lebih dalam lagi.

_Mikasa...Mikasa!_

_Bertarunglah! Bertarunglah!_

Eren tak mendapat respon apapun. Murni dikendalikan amarah tak terbendungnya, ia melepas tangannya dari tenggorokan. Eren kemudian meraih kedua sisi leher si titan untuk dibelah dua dari atas ke bawah. Bunyi daging robek menghiasi efek audio lapangan pertempuran. Ribuan liter darah merembes ke udara, menghiasi tubuh Eren dengan warna merah secara keseluruhan. Eren merentangkan kedua tangannya, tubuh lawannya telah terbelah menjadi dua.

Dia segera memindai isi lambung si monster. Penuh akan mayat. Eren tak akan pernah lupa pemandangan seperti ini. Pemandangan yang sempat menjadi salah satu pengalaman hidupnya.

Ia melihat Mikasa, bermandikan darah dan bau amis darah. Eren berlutut dan meraih tubuh lemah itu dengan kedua tangan gemetarnya. Eren mengerang. Ia mengarahkan telinga besarnya pada tubuh Mikasa.

_Kumohon Mikasa, _

_Kumohon!_

Ia tak mendengar apapun.

_Mikasa...kumohon! Kumohon, bernapaslah!_

Dia kembali tak mendapatkan apapun. Tubuh si gadis tak bergerak sama sekali, seolah membeku.

_Mikasa..._

**"GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRHHH!"**

Eren tak bisa menahan dukanya. Apakah semuanya telah berakhir? Tak ada lagi Mikasa dalam kesehariannya. Tak ada lagi senyum Mikasa esok hari. Tak ada Mikasa di dunia baru yang kelak akan mereka nikmati di masa depan.

_Apakah masih ada gunanya bagiku...untuk berjuang? Mikasa...?_

Titan Eren memeluk tubuh tak bergeming si gadis tepat dihadapan dadanya. Tubuh Eren mengeluarkan semakin banyak uap, semakin banyak dan banyak. Mereka telah bermandikan uap saat ini. Tanpa ia sadari tanah tandus disekitar mereka mulai menyibakkan bunga-bunga liar. Bunga-bunga yang tak akan tumbuh dalam sepuluh sampai dua puluh tahun lagi.

_Deg_

Kedua mata Eren terbuka lebar.

_Deg_

_Deg_

Eren positif,

_Deg_

_Mikasa!_

"...E-Eren?" Kedua mata lemahnya terbuka secara perlahan. Napasnya mulai menyelaraskan diri dengan keadaan sekitar. Ketika Mikasa menengadahkan kepalanya kearah wajah Titan Eren diatasnya, ia yakin ekspresi si titan nampak seperti tengah menangis, walau tak ada air mata yang mengalir. "Eren,"

Eren menggemertakkan gigi-giginya, tak bisa membendung kebahagiaan ini. Ia serasa lepas. Serasa keluar dari balik dinding pembatas Wall Maria dan menatap dunia luas.

_Mikasa...syukurlah. Syukurlah._

"E-Eren!"

Titan Eren menerima gigitan pada bahunya. Beberapa titan kecil mulai menghampirinya. Eren mengapit Mikasa dengan erat di depan dadanya, memastikan kalau Mikasa akan baik-baik saja.

Eren berlari untuk menginjak, memukul, dan menebas mereka semua. Penghancuran besar-besaran.

Ada satu bahan bakar rahasia yang bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya serta bertarung dengan ambisi dan semangat tak terpadamkan seperti ini. Sumber tenaga tersebut ada di dalam kepitan dadanya.

Eren berdiri seorang diri diantara dua puluh titan yang tengah melebur menjadi uap. Ia melonglong. Ia melonglong selepas mungkin ke langit berawan yang kini tengah meneteskan hujannya. Entah itu karena napsu hewan buas yang berdiri di puncak rantai makanan, ataukah lolongan kelegaan akan kembalinya sang singa betina ke kehidupan Eren. Yang jelas, ia bersyukur.

Titan Eren menatap Mikasa. Tubuh si pemuda kembali mengeluarkan uap panas. Selama semenit pandangan Mikasa tertutup oleh kabut beruap ini, membuat wajahnya lembab. Satu yang ia sadari, Eren tengah kembali menjadi manusia.

Setelah Mikasa menyadari tak ada lagi pergerakan dari tubuh Eren, ia merasakan kedua lengan Eren mengangkat serta menggendongnya pada bagian tengkuk dan perbatasan paha dengan dengkul.

Eren menatapnya dengan perasaan berkecamuk. "Aku...aku tidak bisa membayangkan, jika datang terlambat, aku," Eren tak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan. Ia hanya lega Mikasa dapat diselamatkan.

"Maafkan aku, Eren," Tatapan Mikasa masih melemah. Ia mengapit pinggang Eren dengan lebih erat.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku melarikan diri dari pengakuanmu; aku juga menghindari dirimu. Namun ketika akhirnya kau sudah menjaga jarak dariku, aku menginginkanmu kembali ke dekatku." Eren tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa, namun ia hanya menatap wajah Mikasa. "Aku memang bocah egois yang seperti itu."

Mikasa tak tersenyum. Namun dari kedua matanya, Eren bisa melihat perhatian dan rasa sayang nyata dari dalam diri Mikasa. Tulus dan penuh akan perhatian. Tidak sedikitpun Mikasa menelantarkan permohonan Trisa, ibunda Eren, untuk mengawasi putranya. Namun disisi lain, segenap perhatian Mikasa hanya terpusat pada si pemuda. Perasaan kepadanya ini adalah kenyataan.

"Aku memang tak menghiraukannya sebelum ini. Tapi bayangan kehilangan dirimu membuatku takut akan masa depan." Eren tak berani menatap mata Mikasa. "Ternyata...sepertinya, aku juga...mencin-"

Mikasa menutup mulut Eren dengan satu jarinya. "Janga paksakan dirimu, Eren."

"Mikasa?"

"...Kita butuh istirahat." Mikasa menyenderkan sisi kepalanya pada dada Eren. Tatapannya nampak lemah, namun ia merasa tenang. Masih bisa hidup dan melihat wajah si pemuda.

"Kalau begitu...b-boleh...aku memelukmu?"

Kedua mata Mikasa terbuka cukup lebar. Seperti saat diisengi kapten Ian, wajah Mikasa tak bisa menyembunyikan ronanya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

Eren meraih tubuh Mikasa. Ia memijatkan pipinya pada pipi Mikasa, berbisik berat. "Kau boleh melindungiku, karena aku juga akan melindungimu."

"Eren?" Mikasa mulai menggigit bibirnya. Air mata mulai membumbung. _Apakah ini berarti aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup? Untuk melindungi Eren? Untuk berada didekatnya lagi?_

"Aku juga akan ikut beregois bersamamu."

Eren adalah rumahnya. Hanya kepada Eren ia kembali. Dan si pemuda juga mengetahuinya jauh lebih baik, kalau perasaan nan dalam ini adalah merupakan pernyataan yang melampaui semua aksinya. Mikasa memang tak mengijinkannya untuk berkata apa-apa, namun Eren akan mencoba untuk menjadi pria yang lebih baik lagi.

Mikasa meraih pakaian Eren, menangis di dada saudara, sahabat, dan pria yang dicintainya tersebut. Ia bersyukur masih bisa hidup. "Eren...aku pulang,"

Rumah keluarganya memang sudah hancur, luluh lantah bersama ingatan pahit kepergian ibundanya. Namun mereka memiliki satu sama lain.

"Selamat datang, Mikasa."

AN: Chapter berikutnya bisa saya tamatkan. Tapi saya masih bisa memikirkan plotnya. Bgaimana menurut kalian fic ini, apakah ingin membaca kelanjutannya? Silahkan berikan masukan dan review.


End file.
